planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadwellers
Shadwellers are an elusive, bipedal race that possess masks for faces. Their true origins remain a mystery. History Origins It’s unknown where they actually came for, most will either not respond to a question asked about this, some will say they do not know, and others will state that it doesn’t matter as the ‘light’ destroyed it. Some theorize that perhaps it was a planet with minimal lighting and that perhaps something with a stronger gravity field pulled the planet into more light, and closer to a star thus ruining the livability of the planet.   Introduction into the Galaxy First were the stories, the rumors that spread; tales of other-worldly humanoids with masks for faces that haunted people. They were just scary stories told around the campfire about the 'Death Shades', malevolent spirits haunting people, hiding in their shadows undetected save for when their shadow would move when they weren't. It was said that once the 'Death Shades' entered a shadow they didn't leave until tragic death befell the haunted. Then people started to see them, walking around, vanishing into shadows without much of a trace. Others claimed they watched the shadows into which the creatures vanished move, to extend out and touch another shadow and the first return to its normal state. At first, no one believed the first few that saw them. Then the sightings became common and video and photo evidence of their existence was brought forward. For a time there were people dubbed 'Shadow Chasers' trying to study and learn more about the mysterious masked people able to travel through the shadows. Then, one day a large group of people appeared, collectively. Standing solidly steadfast in a public area, silent. The first appearance scared many and some perceived the group as a threat. From out of the group one stepped forward and spoke. They claimed to be from another world, one that had been 'destroyed by light' and were seeking a new world. Not much clarification was given on the matter. The spokesman said they had been silent, watching, studying others, learning how to peacefully interact with those around them. They truly meant no harm. They called themselves the Shadwellers and claimed they would conform to any rules and laws in their new homes. Current Events Though the Shadwellers attempted to integrate into the galaxy and become productive members of society. However, shortly after their appearance, HeroSlayer captured and corrupted most of them. There are very few uncorrupted ones roaming and those that are not corrupted typically remain in hiding. Most can be found with the Rebels where they serve as scouts or spies. Those who serve the Chaos Riders are twisted to more nefarious purposes. Physical Attributes Shadwellers are humanoids that are similar in appearance to humans. Averaging in height from five to six feet (1.5 to 1.8 meters). Their skin tones are usually a range of white to ashen with some light tan tints scattered in the paler individuals. Shadweller hair comes in a wide range of textures and lengths. Typically tends to be colored white to black, though some have been seen to like dying their hair wild colors. Their blood is a very dark sickly greyish-red hue. (If one were to give it a hex code, their blood might be: #874a4a.) The main trait that sets them apart from humans is their face or rather lack thereof as shadwellers have masks for faces. This gives them the appearance of wearing a mask. Their voices all have a distinct hollow sound that resonates from behind their mask. Masks Every mask is different and unique to each Shadweller and over time they seem to change as they grow. Usually, by age 20 the mask will have taken on its permanent appearance. The mask covers the entirety of the facial region but some can cover more, sprouting horns, or other ornamental features. Some have eye holes, some have mouth holes, some neither, some both, etc. If one tries to peer beyond these holes you would see nothing but a void, or a light shining from within. Mouth holes do not move but the holes for eyes can ‘blink’. If light resides behind the mask it can also flicker as though blinking or in time with speaking. Their masks can change if something drastic happens to an individual. For example, cracks might form, chips are taken out, appearance drastically changing to look more ominous. These are typically signs of either physical or mental damage. Generally, this mask is quite solid, it can’t be cut but if enough blunt force is done it can be cracked, broken, or shattered. Should a mask shatter the Shadweller dies. Corrupted Shadwellers Some of the Shadwellers have fallen prey to the corrupting influence of the Heroslayer. As they do, they become more insubstantial, losing their ability to take on a physical form. The corrupted shadwellers are wraith-like creatures and have warped masks to reflect the damage done to them during their corrupting process. Their life force is more directly attached to their masks as it is the only thing that remains physical about them. The corrupted have distorted masks and hold no real physical form, although they have the ability to hold a wisp form that appears a pale shade of their original physical body. Abilities Dark Sight Shadwellers can see in the darkness Illusions Corrupted Shadwellers have the ability to create insubstantial illusions. These illusions are self-only and can give them the appearance of a physical form. However, it is visual and auditory only and can easily be dispelled by someone attempting to touch it. Shadow Walking Shadwellers have the ability to traverse from one place to the other using shadows. They can 'cross' from one shadow to the other. They ‘dissolve’ down into a shadow and from there can stretch that shadow out into another shadow roughly 5 - 10 feet away and be in that shadow. They can’t be physically interacted with, though a surefire way to pull them out is to shine a light directly at the shadow where they hide thereby destroying the shadow. However, they cannot create shadows or alter light. Diet It is unknown if or how they eat. No one has witnessed them eat or drink and some would lack the ability to anyways simply because there is no hole for a mouth on some masks. They are sustained by energy. Social Shadwellers are generally a peaceful race that enjoys learning and interacting with others. Language Shadwellers have their own language. First Appearance Category:Races